


Evan's Last Letter

by AlionaRynzella



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlionaRynzella/pseuds/AlionaRynzella
Summary: Complete!
Kudos: 5





	Evan's Last Letter

_**All I need is some time to think** _

_**But the boat is about to sink** _

_**Can’t erase what I wrote in ink** _

_**Tell me how can I change the story** _

_**All the words that I can’t take back** _

_**Like a train running off the track** _

_**Cause the wheels and the bolts all cracked** _

_**I’ve gotta find a way to stop it, stop it** _

_**Just let me out!** _

Dear Evan Hansen,

I messed up, I messed up so bad. Everything that I did was building on lie after lie. I’m not alright, I’m not okay. That was never Connor’s letter, it was mine. Something I wrote to myself, and Connor just so happened to take it off the printer, read a few words, then take it with him. It’s all my fault, it’s always my fault. If I had never been born maybe my mom’s life wouldn’t have fallen apart. She wouldn’t have had to deal with messed-up me. Well, guess what, she won’t have to anymore. I know people will think I’m a coward and a liar, and they’ll be right. I am those things. They won’t be wrong. If I disappeared tomorrow, people would notice. They might think that I just stopped speaking about this stuff and not think anything more of it. Some people will notice, though, and that’s because I made such a big deal out of everything. I pretended to be some dead kid’s friend because his parents found my letter to myself he had stolen before he offed himself. I had such a big crush on Zoe that I wrote about her in my letter. If I had never written about her, maybe Connor would still be here. Maybe we might’ve become real friends. Too late for that, I guess. No more second chances. I failed the first time, maybe the second try will do the trick. I can’t so this anymore. At least I know I’ve helped people in this life. That’s more than I could’ve said before. So. This is me saying goodbye. Because Everything matters. Every. Single. Thing. And this whole situation was a lot of terrible little things I never should’ve done but did anyway because I thought it would be better. Now I know. No tower of lies can last forever, and neither can I.

Sincerely, Me


End file.
